


Math

by MrsAckerman



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Math, Student ayato, equations and blow jobs, teacher kaneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAckerman/pseuds/MrsAckerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayato hasn't received a proper education. That was the case with most ghouls, it's no big deal. Well, it is to Kaneki. Ken finds a way to teach Ayato each step to an equation with a new... Tactic.</p><p>But Ayato will be damned if he climaxes screaming what 'x' equals.</p><p>-<br/>Not that much smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Math

**Author's Note:**

> If you came for hardcore yaoi smut sorry.
> 
> If you came for awkward relations and equations then your welcome.

It was odd for Kaneki to go out, without being forced to by a mission. Really, he had done nothing outside of Aogiri besides go to Anteiku's manager for advice a couple of times. It's not like he had to go out for groceries. But here he was, remembering his way around Tokyo as he walked on the crowded sidewalk. Turning to the left to enter a small book store, he immediately caught sight of his goal.   
Finding his way to the back right corner of the shop, he grabbed a few notebooks, around four different books on mathematics, something on history, and some classic pieces of literature. Adding everything up quickly in his head, he nodded to himself.   
A few nights ago, Kaneki and his partner went out for a bite to eat, and Ayato ended up finding a guy who was pretty much loaded with cash. Ayato gave Kaneki half of the wallet's contents to shut him up about whatever Kaneki was pestering him on. Aya spent his half on coffee and clothes, Kaneki saved it until now.   
Going up to the counter, Ken paid the cashier the appropriate amount and returned to base. 

"Ayato!" He called, entering the room that the two shared. He wasn't greeted back so nicely, actually, he was barely responded to at all. He just received the usual grunt, that was pretty much synonymous with every word as long as Ayato was the one grunting.   
The sound of the lock snapping was the cue for Kirishima to get off the couch for the first time that day. He was only up for a few seconds because he simply sat back down, this time at the kitchen island.   
Ayato was prepared with pencils, erasers, and pens.  
"You ready?"   
Another grunt.  
If it wasn't obvious before, it was now. Ayato hated this. Weeks, maybe a month before now, Kaneki learned that Aya wasn't exactly educated.  
When Arata was around, Aya got home schooled, but that of course ended when the dad became deceased. Touka tried giving her brother some pointers in a few subjects, but it really didn't help. Soon enough, Kirishima was in Aogiri tree.  
Kaneki took it upon himself to teach his partner. Don't ask why Ayato didn't refuse to go along with Eyepatch's plan. He doesn't know why.  
And that folks, is why Ken and Kirishima were currently seated beside each other at the kitchen island, sorting through the books that were purchased.   
"Today is math Monday, so we can either start on Equations: The Path to an Endless Road of Equality, Elements of Geometry, Math Built to the Common Core, The Functio-"   
"Blah, blah, blah, just use the first one!" Ayato cut his instructor off with a wave of his hand. 

Shrugging off the interruption, Kaneki pushed the other books aside so that they could focus on Equations.   
"Alright, I'm just going to go straight to the first problem..." Ken trailed off to flip through the pages to hunt for one. "Ah, 2 (x - 4) = 20 - 2x - 12. So the first step would be to multiply the number outside if the parenthesis by the numbers inside. So two times x, and two x negative four. Now remember, a negative and a positive makes a neg-" this time, he was cut off by a snore.  
"Ayato." Kaneki said sharply. Lazily, the blunettes eyes fluttered open.   
Catching the student by surprise, Kaneki's teeth bit down on a bit of meat beneath Aya's ear. It didn't draw blood, but it would have if more force would've been put into it. Aya's eyes widened greatly, only to be shut with as much ferocity. Whimpers and moans whirled out of his mouth as Ken continued to twist the sensitive area in his mouth. Using his tongue to stroke and tickle the flesh, slipping more skin past his lips and teeth by sucking unrelentlessly. Kaneki broke away only to pick the other boy up and take him to the mini living room.

Laying him down, Kaneki simply stared at Ayato's body, plotting out his next move. "Kaneki..." The male on the bottom whined. Neki responded by placing a single finger on Ayato's lips to hush him. 

"X," Ken pecked his lips, then made the lip-lock deeper. "Is equivalent to a kiss." Ayato nodded lightly. "So, two times x makes what?"   
"2x."  
Kirishima received two kisses. "Now what?" Ken asked, hoping that this would help his boyfriends (was that the proper term) math skills.  
"Its negative 8."  
"That's the equates to taking away 8."   
With that, Ken took off his hoodie.  
"Negative 1."  
His lovers shirt.  
"Negative 2."  
His shorts, and the leggings beneath them.  
"Negative four."  
And continued to strip the both of them down until they had met the magic number.

Ayato's erection was prominent, and stood proudly in the air. Slowly, Ken lowered his head so that he could consume the entirety of Ayato's cock. The head of it continued down a couple inches of his throat, since Ken had reached the base, he began bobbing his head.

The warmth of his tight mouth enveloped him. When he removed most of his dick from his mouth, the cold air gave Aya a startling sensation that forced him to squirm.  
His writhing continued and increased it's intensity as Kaneki's teeth grazed along the tip and licked around. Pre-cum coated Kens tongue and he took it as a sign to move to the next part of the equation.   
"Group the like terms." Kaneki said with a mouth full of dick.  
"What?" Ayato questioned, eyes rolled back, and hands pulling Kaneki back down on him.  
Ken forced himself off to repeat his statement clearly.  
"Ugh, okay..." Aya paused for a few seconds. "I can't even remember it."   
Kaneki sighed and removed himself from him.  
"Wait! The answer is... Shit I don't know! I quit! This crap sucks."  
"Not as good as I do, so try again."  
"8? 10? No solution?" Sighing, Kaneki got up and redressed.  
"Wait! Ken! I'll study, just finish!"

Smirking, Ken returned, watching Ayato relax. Math could be fun. But Aya would be damned if he came screaming out the solution.


End file.
